


Danny and Barry One-shots

by Whiskma



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Reader is gender neutral, Suggestions are most definitely welcome!, Will have more than one ending, any smut that goes a little... far, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskma/pseuds/Whiskma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just love these guys, but they are there own people, and I hope to God they don't find this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepy Time Junction (Danny X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Reader is working on a special episode of Table Flip, they get a special visit from the one and only, Daniel Avidan. The interaction is simple enough, and you both make plans. But those plans get squashed by the amount of time it takes to complete. The program you faithfully used, one recommended by Barry and Kevin, had an update. It was supposed to fix any bugs in the system, but instead it made it harder to complete the simplest of tasks. So the Reader and Dan have to pull an all-nighter to get it up and ready to upload. And Danny decides to take the lil-est of naps.

You laughed behind the camera, keeping yourself quiet. The Grump Crew was recording a special episode of Table Flip. An anniversary episode. They were playing another Cards Against Humanity game, this time with a twist. The dealer would call out the cards, and pick one of the producers to help them choose if the decision was just too hard to make. And, to top it all off, every name on the card was replaced with a Grumps name. You had the pleasure of picking a few winners. Danny usually was the one to call you up. You giggled at one card selection, Danny finding the one you were about to pick, and began to laugh his special joyous tones. You both put your finger on it. Danny read it out loud, or tried to.

"The winner is," Dan lowered his head, his jew-fro covering his face. You sniffed and wiped your eye, helping him finish.

"What did Jimmy find when he fell down the well? Arin's Mangina," The whole crew howled with laughter. Ross picked up the black card and sat down smugly. Arin laid himself down on the table, laughing the hardest. You couldn't help but crouch by Dan, your face red as a beet with giggling. Danny was having trouble recovering. Barry and Suzy were rubbing their eyes, trying to wipe the tears brimming their eyes. You were waved to go back behind the cameras by the producers. You ruffled Danny's hair and walked back to your spot, watching the rest of the episode.

When it all ended, they had recorded a few hours of content. You were in charge of editing it all out, you almost didn't want to. Sometimes you were told to cut out some really funny parts, but because you couldn't leave in everything, you edited out the parts that the crew didn't have that big of a laugh out of it all. But this one was especially hard. You managed to get through it all, and waited for it to render before uploading. Leaning back in your chair, you got yourself comfortable, and closed your eyes. Your headphones played your favorite music, making you tap your foot. You closed your eyes and stretched, popping your back in a few places, and settling back down in your chair, folding your hands. A familiar brand of cologne wafted through your nose, you felt hair before you felt lips. You weren't worried about kissing back, it was quite common for you to stay later than the rest of the crew. Ever since you and Dan got together, he would stay behind and help with whatever he could. Like with having to try and retrieve lost video files for a 'Best Of' video collaboration. And sometimes just a little break from your work is what you needed. This was your last video, but it was taking a little longer to render than you had hoped. When the kiss broke you smiled, and opened your eyes. Finding Danny smiling back.

"Hey, babe," You grinned.

"Hey, sexy," He grabbed a chair and sat down beside you, laying his head on your shoulder. Your hand traveled up to his curly mess, playing with it. You took your headphones off, and paused your music, looking back over to the Daniel on your shoulder.

"What do you wanna do when we get home? I could cook us up something," Dan looked around in thought.

"Or we could order something," He shifted his gaze back over to you, "It's a little late, but some places have 24 hour specials. If they don't deliver I could always get the food while you get settled in," You pursed your lips.

"You don't have to do that, I'm used to this," He looked at you with his puppy dog eyes. "Dan," He tilted his head. "Da~an," He pouted his lip. You sighed in defeat, "Alriiiight," He grinned, and looked back at the screen.

"Damn, how long is this gonna take?" You looked over and clicked your tongue.

"I don't know, I'm waiting for it to finalize. The program had an update last night, it was unavoidable and automatic. So editing took a little longer than I wanted it to. Thank goodness this is for next week," Dan nodded and stood.

"Yeah. I'll go ahead and order some take out. Craving something, or does anything sound good?" You sat up, your arms dangling off the sides of your chair. You shook your head for an answer.

"Surprise me," He smiled, and walked off to another room. You returned to your work, evening out the audio, another loading bar. You checked out a few more details, and yawned when the work was finally finished. Barry always wanted to look over the Table Flip videos one last time. You could appreciate that. He wanted it perfect.

Half an hour had passed and you were beginning to wonder where Dan went. You couldn't even here the creaks of the floor from his footsteps. The video was pretty much done, so you closed down everything and shut down your computer. You could hear the cooling fan, but that wasn't your main reason for concern. You just wanted to find Danny.

You stood up, and almost tripped and caught yourself on your desk. Looking down you saw a wild Danny on one of the large bean bags usually in a different area of the Grump Space. You knelt down, seeing him curled up on the bean bag made you smile. His hair was slightly flipped over onto his face, hiding some of it. You gently moved the hair out of the way, and softly began to sing a familiar song.

"Somebody's takin' a train to Sleepy Time Junction," You tilted your head to the sides to go along with the tune in your head," Somebody is so tired, he can barely function, so he's hoppin' on that train to Sleepy Time Junction. Somebody's takin' a train to Sleepy Time Junction," You kissed his cheek, your words becoming barely audible," All abooaard, cause the engine's near, Sleepy Time Junction is so near," You saw Danny's mouth curl up in a small smile, and you continued on singing. "Somebody's takin' a train to Sleepy Time Junction. Somebody is so tired, he can barely function," You quickly lifted your head and upper body away from Dan. He rolled over onto his back, making a small tired noise, and sniffed. His lip pouted out, and you squinted your eyes in wonder, that is, until you heard Dan make the cute little noise again. You hovered your face above his, seeing little slits in his eyes that opened to show his full orbs. He did his little giggle, and kissed you on the lips, pulling back. Your slightly serious face melted and you laughed, leaning back. Dan propped himself up with his arms, smiling.

"If I wasn't too tired, you would have put me to sleep," You looked down to your lap, smiling. Danny sat up and lifted your head with a finger on your chin, giving you a soft and passionate kiss. You moved your lips with his, savoring the moment. It was a while ago when you and Danny got some alone time, other than working on videos with each other. You always said it was fine, but from what you felt in this moment, you wish you would've accepted Barry and Kevin's offers a long time ago. You lifted your hand to cup his cheek, he smiled into the kiss. A door closing and a Kevin running into the room you two were in made you both break the kiss. Neither of you looked annoyed, but the air definitely changed. Kevin grabbed something from his desk and gave a small wave, quickly closing the door. You and Dan starred at it before looking back at each other, laughing almost like before in the Table Flip episode. Danny pecked your cheek, and went to stand. You followed suit, and heard some pops. Danny shook his head. "You sure you want to date someone as old as I am?" You rolled your eyes, smirking.

"I'm quite sure, Mr. Avidan. Now, come on, let's go home," Dan pointed to the microwave on the kitchen counter.

"I put the food in there, you looked really, and I didn't want to have another "I have work" fiasco," You buried your face in your hands.

"You know I didn't mean to snap at you, I was ju-" Danny put and arm around your shoulders, smiling.

"It's perfectly fine! You can get really invested in what you do, and I respect that. And you didn't snap. You just raised your voice a little louder than Arin shouts. And, not to mention, I wasn't much help either. But I am glad that we made up," He kissed your cheek and stood up, you followed after him.

"After we go home and eat, you wanna go to Sleepy Time Junction for real," Danny rubbed his eyes.

"That would be lovely,"


	2. To Instagram! (Barry X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Grumps recent Insta vid, I decided to make another scenario with Barry and the Reader!

"Barry! (Y/n)! Come over here!" You looked over to Danny, lately he's been hinting at something you really wished he didn't. You and Barry were trying something, and of course he knew about it, he and Barry lived together. And it really didn't help that you both were talking about it in their living room. But you guessed it was fine. Danny wasn't the kind of guy to tell a secret unless given permission. But that doesn't mean he didn't try and bug you two about it. "I wanna take a picture!" You looked over to Barry, he stood up, and he gave you his normal pursed lips look. You sighed and took off your headphones, placing them on the desk and walking over to Danny. He had his phone in his hand, and pointed to a beanbag in the Grump space. You gave him a look of confusion, and he gestured to the phone. "For the picture," You just shook your head and plopped down in one, Barry gently sitting in the one beside you. Danny held up a finger. "Up, up, up! I want you two on the same one!" He had a look of mock-seriousness. You raised yourself, still looking at him, then sat beside Barry, tilting your head to the side, an eye pretending to twitch. Dan gave you both a thumbs up. He took a step back, and swiped his phone screen a couple times a tapped on something, turning his phone to make a landscape picture, and looked at the screen like he was studying something. Then tapped the screen. You and Barry started to get up, and Danny gave you two that 'look' again. You two slowly sat back down, it was your turn to purse your lips. Danny smiled and raised his phone again. "Do something cute," You blinked.

"What?" Danny shrugged, his phone still positioned for a picture.

"I dunno, hug or something," You looked over to your almost finished Steam Train episode, then back to Danny. He gave you a small pout. "C'mon (Y/n). You and Care-Bear can think of something," He snickered and raised his phone again. Care-Bear was a name you had called Barry before you two had gotten together. Now you used it whenever you wanted the occasional couch-cuddle. Barry blinked.

"How many pictures do you plan to take, Dan" Danny lowered his phone.

"Just a couple more. I promise!" You sighed and turned to Barry, he looked over to you, his shoulders slightly slumped. You opened your arms, he couldn't help but smile, and lean down, resting his head under yours. You felt Barry wrap his arms around you middle, and you leaned your head down, your arms gently clasped around his neck. You both looked over to Danny, you smiled as cutely as you could. And you could only assume what Barry's look was. Danny smiled and tapped the screen. He lowered his phone, his expression looking like he was quite proud of himself. "Thank you, Mrs. (L/n) and Mr. Kramer, for the lovely pictures," You and Barry let each other go, a little prematurely if you were asked. Danny turned around and walked into the hall. It led to the recording rooms, and a couple spares for quiet work or just in case someone needed to get some extra sleep. Barry stood, and helped you get up. You looked over to him.

"What do you think Danny was trying to do there?" Barry shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea," You two pondered the idea for a while. You returned to your work, finishing the Steam Train episode, and actually getting caught up for once. You leaned back in your chair and thought about you and Barry for a minute. It was going good, and you two really did enjoy each others company. What could it hurt telling the others? Barry rolled over to your desk in his chair, and leaned on your table, looking at you. "I know what that look means," You chuckled, and Barry laughed himself. "What's on your mind?" You bit your lip, and looked over to him.

"Do you think, maybe it's time that we go public? I mean, like, between friends and family and such," Barry thought for a bit, and looked back to you, smiling.

"I don't think it would hurt anything," You grinned, and spun around in your chair, almost tipping over when you heard a Danny Avidan go "HAH HA Instagram here I come!!!" in the hall. You caught yourself with your foot driving under your desk, making you stop falling. You looked over to the Hall, and Danny was already gone. You pushed yourself back on all four wheels, and blinked at the hallway. You cupped your hands together.

"AT LEAST LET US TELL THE REST OF THE GROUP FIRST!!!" Barry almost fell from his chair because of his laughter.


End file.
